If You Don't Want To Love Me
by tx-honey-1989
Summary: This takes place in New Moon. It's the night of Bella's birthday party, right before Edward leaves. I hope that everyone, who reads this, enjoys this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.

Preface

It was my birthday and I was at the Cullen residence. I felt comfortable and safe here. I knew that if someone was trying to kill me, this wonderful family would save me. Well, except Rosalie. Little did I know that one member of this family would try to kill me tonight.

Chapter One - Birthday

I was standing with Edward waiting anxiously for Alice to start my party. "I can protect you from everyone, except my sister.", he told me. Just then Alice bursted through the door. "It's time.", she chimed as she grabbed my free hand and drug us downstairs. "Happy Birthday, Honey.", Esme said. I could already tell that she considered me a part of her family. "Thank you.", I said while blushing a scarlet red. Emmett laughed. Alice began taking pictures and I stared at her. "I hope that you don't mind. I got it out of your bag.", she said apologetically. I smiled. "It's okay.", I assured her. "Okay. Show the love.", Alice said while making Edward and I stand closer to each other. She snapped the photo. "Now, this one is from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.", Alice said while handing me a brightly colored present. I opened it and then opened the box. It was empty. I stared at them with questions written all over my face. "Already installed it in your truck.", Emmett explained. Of course he had. He didn't like my ancient truck. "Thanks.", I whispered. The three of them nodded. "This one is from Carlisle and Esme.", Alice said handing me another wrapped gift. I smiled at them and began to, carefully, remove the wrapping paper. "Ouch.", I said while looking at my finger. Edward looked at me, worriedly, when a couple of drops of blood fell on the floor. I looked up. Edward, who was standing beside me, was now standing in front of me. I tried to grab him, but couldn't because I was flying away from him. I heard glass shatter as I landed on a table. I felt pain in my right arm, so I looked. I was cut, deep by all the glass. "Get Jasper outside!" I heard someone yell. I looked up, in time, to see Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett hauling Jasper out of the back door. Esme apologized and then followed them. I didn't see Edward, so I looked around until I found him. He was standing a few feet away from me, just staring at me. I could tell that he was scared and upset, so stretched, my unharmed, hand out to him. He put his head down as Carlisle came to examine my arm. "Go find Jasper. I'm pretty sure that he is upset with himself. You are the only one that he will listen to.", Carlisle told Edward. He nodded and, the next second, he was gone. "I'll need to take care of this in my office. I'm sure that you don't want to go to the hospital.", Carlisle said. I shook my head. That would be a mistake. I followed Carlisle, up the stairs, to his huge office. He cleared a spot off of his desk for me to sit. I sat down as Carlisle gave me a shot to numb my arm, so that he could get the glass out and stitch up my cut. I watched him carefully. He was quick. After the glass was out and he had the stitches in, he wrapped my arm up. "I'll take you home.", he said. I was just about to say 'okay', when I heard Edward's velvet voice. "No. I'll take her.", he said. I sighed. Edward was still mad, but I didn't know why. Edward carried me downstairs. I held my breath because it smelled strongly of bleach. I felt bad. I was blaming myself. "I'll clean up my mess, Esme.", I said quietly. Edward's arms stiffened. "It's okay Bella, Honey. I'm almost done.", she said smiling. I sighed again. Edward carried me to his silver Volvo and sat me in the passenger seat. He even buckled my seat belt. This wasn't good. I had to get him to talk to me. Edward got in, started the car in one swift movement, and we were racing down the driveway. I could feel tears beginning to fill my eyes. I tried to be quick about wiping them away, but, of course, he noticed. We had just parked outside of Charlie's. Edward turned to look at me and turned my face towards him. He wiped the tears, that had excaped, away. "Go inside, Bella. You need to go to sleep.", he said dryly. "Will you stay with me tonight?", I asked, even though I felt like I already knew the answer. "Not tonight.", he said. I nodded, got out of his car, slammed the door, and ran inside. I heard him drive away. "Bella?", Charlie called. Who else would it be? I thought to myself. "Yeah, dad.", I called back. "How was the party?", he asked still not looking at me. "It was good. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight.", I said, almost losing it right there. "Goodnight, Bells.", he said, still not looking at the tv. I was glad. I went up the stairs, remembering to drag my feet. I went straight to my room and fell on my bed. I felt cold hands touch me and I jumped up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.", Edward said quietly. I began to cry again. He grabbed me and pulled me back on to the bed. "I'm sorry.", he whispered again. I took a few breaths to calm myself. "I...I thought you said that you weren't going to stay tonight.", I whispered. "I'm not. I just couldn't stand being away from you while you are hurting.", he explained. I sighed. "Listen, Edward. What happened with Jasper, a few minutes ago, was nothing.", I told him. It was silent for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. "You're right. It was nothing. But what I did was unforgivable. I'm sorry.", he said. After that was said, he was gone. I laid down again and cried into my pillow all night.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 2 - Leaving

I didn't really get any sleep last night, from all the crying, but I didn't remember ever falling asleep. I woke up because of the sun shining through the window. I looked at my clock. It was still to early to get to school, but I jumped up, out of bed, anyways. I decided that I would wear a tight pair of jeans and a baby blue tee. I got dressed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I went back to my room and looked out of the window. Charlie had already left for work. There were a couple of dark grey clouds in the sky and I sighed. By lunch, the sun would be hiding, again, and the sky would be crying, like I had. I turned from the window and went to the kitchen. I put two brown cinnimon pop tarts in the toaster. When they popped up, I jumped. I was lost in thought about what had happened last night and the conversation that Edward and I had. Or better yet, barely had. I ate my breakfast in a hurry, downed a glass of milk, and ran to my truck. I started the truck and it roared to life. It was loud which kept me from thinking. I remembered the cd that Edward had made me, for my birthday, in my bag. I popped it into my new stereo/cd player, that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had given me last night. The first song that began to play was the song that Edward had written for me. He kept calling it, Bella's Lullabye. I cried again. I calmed myself as much as I could and then began driving to school. Tears were still falling down my cheeks, when I parked at the school. I knew that, because it was sunny, Edward and his family would not be here today. I still looked around the parking lot for them, before I got out of my truck. I turned the key back to turn off the engine. I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck. I began walking to class. I heard someone say "Hey Bella." I knew the voice. I turned to find Angela walking behind me. "Hey Angela.", I said back. I wiped my eyes, again, before going into my English class. I was suprised when I walked in. I was the first one to class, which was the first. I took my seat and waited, impatiently, for everyone else to show up. Five minutes before class, everyone began filing in. My morning classes went by, like snails, slow. I really wasn't looking forward to lunch, biology, or even gym. I knew that, the person who had stolen my fragile heart, wouldn't be there. At lunch, I sat by myself. Biology and gym went by fast. I managed to not injure myself, or anyone else, during gym. The bell rang and I ran, carefully, to my truck. I hopped in, because of all the rain. I went straight home. When I parked the truck, I realized that there wasn't any music playing. I tried to eject the cd. Nothing. I sighed and looked up. Edward was standing in the yard, by the forest. I smiled, jumped out of the truck, and ran towards him. I stopped about five feet away from him. He didn't look happy. "Take a walk with me Bella.", he said. I nodded and followed him into the forest. I could still see the house when he stopped and turned around. So I knew we weren't far. I stopped, again, about three feet away. "We have to leave.", he said. I thought about this for a minute. "Okay. Let me pack my stuff. What do I tell Charlie?", I asked. He sighed. "Not us, Bella. My family and I. We are moving. Carlisle is pushing his age at the hospital. I don't want you to come with us.", he said bluntly. Tears began to fill my eyes again. They weren't just tears of sadness, but tears of rage. How could he tell me that he loved me and then tell me that he doesn't want me? I wondered to myself. "You...don't...want...me?", I asked, trying to understand what he was trying to tell me. "No.", he said. I looked down at the ground and then back at him. "If you don't want to love me, then I'll find somebody else who will. I'll find another kind of thrill and find another way to fill this loneliness.", I told him. He stared at me. "Just promise me one thing?", he asked. I nodded. "Don't do anything dangerous or stupid. For Charlie's sake. And I will promise you something in return. I will not come back into your life. It will be as if I never existed.", he plainly stated. I nodded and walked away, leaving him standing there, staring at me. I stormed to the house and went straight to my room. All of my presents were gone and, when I looked at my camera, the pictures from last night, had been erased. I sighed and tossed the camera across the room. I, then, went to my truck. I climbed in with a flat head screwdriver and began to, violently, rip the stereo out. When I had gotten the stereo out, my fingers were bleeding, and the stereo was mangled. Serves them right. They shouldn't have installed the damn thing in my truck in the first place. I thought while feeling very satisfied. I took the stereo inside and threw it into my closet. I went downstairs and began to cook supper. I knew Charlie would be home soon. I made chicken enchaladas. They smelt great. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway, so I set the table. He walked into the house. "Bells?", he called. I sighed. "In the kitchen.", I answered. Charlie walked into the room and sat down. I put some of the enchaladas on our plates and poured us both a glass of sweet tea. Charlie dug in and, after a few bites, cleared his throat. "Did you hear that Dr. Cullen and his family moved?", he asked while studying my face. I glared at him. "Yes. Edward came over and said good-bye.", I told him. After that, we ate in silence. Charlie put his dishes in the sink and then went to the living room. I washed everything and then went upstairs to do my homework. I promised myself that I would not think, nor cry, over Edward Cullen again. And tonight I had managed to keep that promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Cliff Diving

It's been three months since the Cullen's left. In these three months, I have not once thought about or cried for Edward Cullen. Until today, that is. Instead of being depressed over his leaving, I kept my mind off of him. I hung out with all of my friends. We would all go down to La Push to surf, watch the whales, and to go hiking. I also hung out with Jacob Black, my friend who lives in La Push. It was a lot of fun. Jessica, Angela, and I would go to the movies or go shopping every other weekend. Mike, Eric, and Tyler would fight for my attention on the weekends when I wasn't hanging out with the girls. But today, I was going to hang out, in La Push, with my best friend Jacob. We had secretly been riding our motorcycles, around La Push, without our dads finding out. But today, Jacob had promised to take me cliff diving.

Not too long ago, I had learned that Jacob was a werewolf. Go figure, I'd be the one to find mystical creatures and hang out with them. I definitely knew that there was something wrong with my brain. I should have run once I found out, but I couldn't. When I found out that Jacob was a werewolf, I also found out that Victoria was hunting me. She was trying to get her revenge because the Cullen's had killed her mate last year. She thought it was fair to come after me because she thought I was Edward's mate. I shuddered. Jake and his pack had killed Laurnet two months ago. I got to La Push and drove straight to Jacob's house. He came running out of the house when I pulled up. "Sorry Bella. I have to go with the pack. Seth found a fresh trail. I won't be long.", Jacob said hurriedly. "Okay. I'll be down at the beach", I told him as I climbed out of the truck. Jacob hugged me and then ran into the forest. I began walking to the beach. After a few minutes, I realized that I was standing on a cliff, above the ocean. I heard someone, with a very familiar voice, say, 'No Bella. Please don't do this to me or to Charlie. You promised to be safe.' I looked around, but I didn't see Edward. I sighed and then jumped off of the cliff. It was fun. I loved the rush that I felt. I hit the water and came back up for air. I laughed and then I took a quick breath as a wave hit me and pulled me under.

I was fighting with the current. 'Why? Why did you do this?' I heard Edward say. I felt around for him and then realized that I was hallucinating. I began to lose consciousness. Everything went black. I could hear voices. I thought I was dead and I began to cry. "Bella?" Jacob asked. I opened my eyes and found Jacob leaning over me. I began to cry harder. "It's okay Bella. I got you." Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest. I knew that he thought that I was suicidal. "Let's get her to your house. Where it's warm" I heard a male voice say. I looked up and saw that Sam Uley was there with us. Jacob lifted me up and we all went to Jacob's. I felt bad. I knew that something was wrong. "What's going on?" I asked. Jacob looked at me uneasy. "One of your father's friends suffered from a heart attack. He's dead." Sam answered. Jacob sat next to me. I looked up at him and his eyes were filled with tears. "Jacob. I'm so sorry." I said and hugged him. He began to cry. "It wasn't Billy." Sam said. I sighed in relief. "Who..." I began to ask and then I was interrupted. "It was Harry Clearwater.", Jacob said. "I need to get home. I need to be there for Charlie." I said as I jumped up and tears began to fill my eyes. "Let's go. I'll take you." Jacob said as he got up. We ran to my truck and jumped in. Jacob got into the driver's seat. "You drive too slow." he said as he started the truck and it roared to life. We took off, heading straight to Charlie's. We got close and Jacob stopped the truck in the middle of the road. "Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. A little worried. "There's a bloodsucker here." he said angrily as he turned the truck around.

I looked around until I spotted a car that I recognized. "Carlisle!" I yelled. "Jacob stop! It's just Carlisle! He's not going to hurt me!" I yelled again. Jacob stomped on the brakes. "You can not go back there. What if it's a set up, Bella?" he asked impatiently. I looked at him. "It's not Jacob, and I am going back." I said. A little thrill, "Fine, I can't protect you here if they are here." he said angrily. He began shaking. He jumped out of the truck. "I hope you're right. I'm not coming back to Charlie's for a while." he said still angry with me. I smiled and looked at him. "If you don't want to love me, then I'll find somebody else who will. Find another kind of thrill; find another way to fill this loneliness." I told him before turning around and driving back to Charlie's. I left him standing in the road. I pulled into the driveway, turned off the truck, and cautiously walked inside. I felt around for the light switch. I couldn't find it, but the lights came on anyways. I looked around until I found who I was looking for. There is two Cullen's standing in my living room, looking at me weirdly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alice! Emmett!" I yelled. I ran to them and hugged them both. Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "I told you Alice." he said while lifting me up in a bear hug. "Hey little sis." he said and then spun me around. "Hey Em, what are you two doing here?" I asked excitedly when he finally sat me down. Emmett and Alice looked at each other uneasily. "Sit down Bella. We are just as confused as you are." Alice said. I sat down on the couch, and they sat on either side of me. I looked from Alice to Emmett and back again. "Well, Bella. Alice seen you jump off of a cliff and that you were fighting for your life. She got all panicky and came running to me. Alice would not talk to anyone, except me. She told me everything that she had seen." Emmett explained. I sighed. I should have known that Alice had seen that. "He, I mean, Edward doesn't know, does he?" I asked worriedly. I remembered one time Edward and I had talked about dying. He had told me that if I died, he would follow. I shuddered. "Well. Does Edward know?" I asked, again, impatiently. "No.", Alice said. I sighed in relief. I knew that he had left me all alone and told me that he didn't want me. But I knew that if I was to die, or whatever it is that happens after this life, I would not be able to stay in this world. "Alice!" I heard Emmett say. I looked at Alice and her eyes were glazed over. I knew that she was having a vision and the look on her face, meant it wasn't good. "What did you see?" Emmett asked. Alice just stared at me. "I saw Edward. It doesn't look good. He wants to die. I don't understand." Alice said. Her face fell. I began to cry as I fell to the floor. Why was he doing this to me? Why now? I thought to myself. "How long do we have?" Emmett asked quietly. "Two days." Alice answered. I cried harder. In two days Edward would die and I would too. Alice must have seen my future because she gasped and then threw a pillow at me. I looked up at her and her face fell again. "Don't you love us, Bella?" she asked me quietly. Emmett looked at me sadly. He apparently knew what she had seen. I looked at Emmett. "You know I do, Alice. And Emmett, you know I love you two." I answered and my voice cracked. Both of their faces lit up. "You have to come with us Bella." Emmett said excitedly. He began jumping up and down, saying "Please.", like a 5 year old. "Of course I will." I told him. In one swift movement Alice was on the phone. I thought I heard her order plane tickets. Where was Edward? When Alice snapped the phone shut, she dialled another number. "Hi Rosalie, no Bella is fine. Wait! How did you know?" Alice gasped. "You did what?! How could you Rose? It was all a misunderstanding. Bella is standing right here between me and Emmett. Do you have any idea what you have done?" Alice yelled in to the phone. I jumped and Emmett growled. Alice turned to look at us. "Never mind Rosalie, just tell Carlisle that BELLA, Emmett, and I are going to Italy, to save Edward, because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Alice yelled again and then hung up. "So Rose told Edward?" Emmett asked. Alice and I glared at him. "I'm going to write Charlie a note for you, Bella. But first you need to answer the phone." Alice said. I looked at her questioningly and then I heard the phone ring. I ran to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello.", I answered. "Is Charlie there?" I heard the man say as the phone was taken out of my hand. I looked to see who it was. I gasped. "No. He's at a funeral." Jacob said and then hung up. "Who was it, Jacob?" I yelled. "He said that his name was Dr. Cullen.", Jacob answered. "Why did you hang up on him?" I asked angrily. "He hung up on me.", he answered again. I punched him in his face. I heard a few things crack. "You broke my nose!" Jacob yelled. I laughed and then gasped. I had broken my hand as well. "Ouch! I thought that you weren't coming back." I accused him. "I had to make sure that you were okay. I'm leaving now and this time I won't return." he plainly stated and then left. I began to think about the caller. I knew that it wasn't Carlisle. He would have called Alice. I ran to the living room. "Alice! He just called!" I yelled historically. Emmett looked at my hand. It was already beginning to swell. "Damn sis. I feel sorry for whoever you punched." he said. I smacked him with my other hand. "Who called Bella?" Alice asked impatiently. "Edward did. He said that he was Carlisle, but I knew it wasn't. And he hung up because Jacob told him that Charlie was at a funeral." I exclaimed. "Who is Jacob?" Emmett asked. "He's a stupid werewolf mutt. I punched him and broke his nose and my hand.", I explained angrily. "You punched a werewolf?" Emmett asked as Alice tried to call Edward. "He's not answering." Alice shrieked. Alice grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She began to write a note for Charlie:

'Dear Charlie,  
I came and got Bella. I will bring her back in a few days. Don't worry. I'm sorry to hear about your friend.  
Love, Alice'  
As soon as she put the note on the front door, we all ran to Carlisle's car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice drove faster than I was comfortable with, but I tried to stay calm. We got to the Seattle airport in record time. We all jumped out of the car and ran at human pace inside. We got to the ticket and flight booth.

"Alice Cullen, three first class tickets please. I just called and ordered them." Alice said quickly, but just quick enough so that the humans could understand. The beautiful lady looked at us and then looked at her computer.  
"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. Here you go and please enjoy your flight." the lady said while smiling. We all thanked her and ran straight to the gate.

We boarded our plane and took our seats. "How long do we have?" Emmett asked quietly so that only Alice and I could hear him. "We will arrive in Italy in a couple of hours. Edward plans on asking for death while we are flying. The Volturi will tell him 'No', but he will find a way for them to change they're minds." she answered and I flinched. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Edward; Even if he didn't love me. "Sorry Bella. I know that you don't want to hear his name, but it will help. We, Emmett and I will need your help. Edward can't hear your thoughts, like he can everyone else's. You will have to save him." she said while hugging me. I laughed a little to myself, or so I thought. "What's so funny little sis?" Emmett asked while looking at me like I was physico. "Me, a human saving Edward, a vampire and of course, I will help you two out." I said smiling. "Even if he doesn't love me;" I said. It had slipped out. Emmett and Alice both stared at me. "What do you mean 'Even if he doesn't love me'?" Emmett questioned while trying to copy my voice. I sighed. "When you all left, he told me that he didn't want me. I told him that if he didn't want to love me, then I would find somebody else who will. Find another kind of thrill; find another way to fill this loneliness." I explained. Alice gasped and Emmett looked shocked. "He still loves you Bella. He always has and always will." Alice said. "No he doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't have left me;" I argued. "Bella" Emmett said sternly. "He never got over you. He moped around the whole time. He kept beating himself up for leaving you." he explained. Tears filled my eyes and spilled over. I didn't like what they were telling me. I was still crying when the plane landed. "Come on Bella. The plane has landed. We have to hurry." Alice stated. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. We ran until we got outside of the airport. Alice stole a fast looking car; I think it is a Porsche. Emmett and I jumped in and Alice pushed down hard on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward and I held onto my seat tightly, with such force. Emmett laughed. "Chill out sis. We have to drive like this so you can save Edward." Emmett said once he quit laughing. I sighed and relaxed a little bit. I knew that they were right. I couldn't let Edward die. Especially, if he was dying because he thought I was dead. We came up to a huge wall with a gate. It had taken us just seconds to reach this place. Alice rolled down her window as the guard walks up. "We need to get inside to the city. We have a reservation at a hotel." Alice explained to the guard. He just smiled and nodded his head.

The gate opened and we drove in. I gasped. This place was absolutely beautiful. Well, if only you liked ancient stuff. It was just dreamy to me, at least. I sighed as Alice pulled up to a hotel. She gasped and her eyes glazed over. "Alice?" Emmett and I asked at the same time. "He knows that we are here Emmett. He's mad. Edward has read our thoughts and he's coming. He thinks that we are lying about Bella." Alice explained. I began to shake. "What do I need to do?" I asked. "Here take this and go rent us all a room. We will get him calmed down enough to bring him to you." Emmett answered while smiling. He handed me some money and I got out of the car to run inside. "Bella?" I heard a cracked, velvety voice ask. I froze and Alice and Emmett jumped out. I couldn't look at him or even the other two. "Edward?" Alice asked in disbelief. "Bro?" Emmett asked shocked. I still couldn't move. Tears filled my eyes and slipped over again. "Bella? Love?" Edward asked again as he walked to me. I finally turned around to face him. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I began crying harder. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." He apologized over and over again. I looked up at him. "Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you when you still loved me?" I asked impatiently, still crying. I wanted answers, but I also wanted him to hold me and never let me go. Edward sighed painfully, but never let me go. "I left because I thought it was best for you. I just wanted you to have a normal life. I left because I loved you. I thought that, if you forgot me, you would move on." He explained. I could see the pain in his eyes and written on his face. "Edward. I could never forget you or even about you. I'm sorry for what I said to you that day." I apologized. Edward sighed. "It hurt me to tell you that I didn't want you and to see you believe me, but when you told me that, I just thought that you were actually going to get over me. And then I got that call from Rosalie saying that you had died. I couldn't deal with it. I had to do something." he explained. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine kissing me with such passion, urgency, and joy. I lost my train of thought and forgot about Alice, Emmett, and how to breathe.


End file.
